Walls are typically useful for hanging items, including display boards and certain furniture. As noted in U.S. Pat. No. 7,481,406, display wall panels, such as pegboards are well known. Pegboards have many uses, including displaying merchandize, storing tools along a wall without contacting the finished wall behind the pegboard. This patent uses interlocking modular pegboards that can be directly mounted to a wall by providing a clearance behind the panel to allow for insertion of a hook. U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,538 also discloses a similar modular pegboard that is directly mounted to a wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,798,338 discloses another pegboard application, where multiple display modules are mechanically linked using interlocking connectors, and hung from either conventional pegboards or slatwall using a universal mounting bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,963,621 further discloses that pegboards are typically secured to a front face of wall studs or free standing vertical supports, such as contained in rolling and floor-mounted cabinets. Conventional pegboards require sufficient back clearance to allow mounting of hanging hooks or brackets for hanging, for examples, tools.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,497,079 and 4,461,443 further disclose a box-type support structure for a pegboard to allow for improved stability or weight carrying capability.
One known wall-mountable furniture uses a French cleat system. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,780,349 and 7,954,653, which disclose opposed complementary cleats with angled mating ends. One cleat is secured to a support wall and the other cleat having a similar configuration, inverted in relation to the one cleat, is attached to the back of a cabinet. The cleat secured to the wall is a horizontal beam with an angled mating end that angles down toward the wall to draw the cabinet and the cleats into abutting engagement with the wall. That is, the shorter side of the wall cleat confronts the wall, while the shorter side of the cabinet cleat confronts the cabinet.
Another example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,636, uses a French cleat system for a shelving application. A wall cleat configured as a horizontal beam is secured to a wall. This cleat has a cut-out at the upper side that confronts the wall, forming an upwardly facing groove when mounted to the wall. The end of the shelf has a downwardly facing mating end that sits on the wall cleat.
There still remains a need for a wall system that can be easily adopted in homes and offices, as well as for shop use, namely to display merchandize, while providing appealing appearance. The present development addresses this need.